<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drunk confessions. by castawaypitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065099">drunk confessions.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch'>castawaypitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry on Countdown Day 19, Drunk confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstanding, Watford Eighth Year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carry On Countdown Day 19: Misunderstanding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drunk confessions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm very late today, but in my country is still december 13 so, here we go.<br/>and honestly, this might not be very related to the prompt, but it's the only idea that came to my mind.<br/>thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow is bouncing a red ball —that damn red ball— against the wall beside his bed. To be honest, I'm getting tired of it.</p><p>The worst part of it, is that he's been like this the whole evening. Finding new ways to annoy me: walking through the room, practising with his sword, playing with that damned ball.</p><p>"Snow, why don't you go out and get some fun or something? Just leave me alone." I hiss at him, hoping to finally get some peace.</p><p>"Yeah, I should do that." Murmurs. </p><p>Snow gets up from his bed, taking a hoodie from his wardrobe —the one from the lacrosse team, for sure Agatha's.</p><p>When he leaves the room, I finally sigh. Being too close and at the same time too far away from him always kills me; knowing that he's here, but that I can't talk to him without fighting is my daily torture, and sometimes I need a breath.</p><p>It's not that I want him gone —I <em> never </em> want him gone—, but today I'm not in the mood to go down to the Catacombs to hide until he falls asleep. And honestly, I didn't think he'd take seriously what I said. I was just trying to piss him off.</p><p>I got what I wanted, I guess.</p><p>Doing my homework takes me more time that it should, because my mind somehow manages to end up thinking about Simon Snow. I don't know where he has gone, but as far as I can get a night of peace, I can pretend I don't care.</p><p>Except I do.</p><p>It's half past midnight when I decide I should go to sleep now. My unfinished homework stays on my desk; I'll care about it tomorrow. For now, I'll just take a quick shower and let myself get lost in my dreams.</p><p>Unfortunately, the world hates me. I leave the bathroom, only wearing the bottom part of my pyjama, when Snow stumps into the room, tripping over everything in his path, and reeking of alcohol.</p><p>"Snow, what the fuck did you do?" He tries to hold himself by his desk, and takes him a few seconds to process what I said.</p><p>When he faces me, his eyes get lost in my bare torso, I don't know how should I feel.</p><p>"Wow, Baz, you've been doing a good work hiding your abdomen from view, huh?" If I had gone to hunt tonight, for sure my cheeks would be all red now.</p><p>"That's not what I asked, Snow." I try to keep up my facade, but my voice comes out trebling, betraying me.</p><p>"Well, you told me to go out and get drunk, didn't you?"</p><p>“I said <em> get fun </em>. You misunderstood what I said, you idiot.”</p><p>Snow rolls his eyes, like he’s bored of me. “I got the same result, anyway.”</p><p>I try to ignore him, turning off the light and getting into my bed, facing the wall. Snow stays there for a few seconds, and then sits —or lays— on his bed. It’s taking all of me not to turn and watch him; I should hadn’t got illusioned by what he said about my body; he’s drunk and was probably trying to tease me.</p><p>But there was something in his gaze…</p><p>“Baz?” I realize how deeper his voice had got now that he’s drunk. I’m weak, so I turn and face him.</p><p>“What do you want, Snow?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>I roll my eyes. I hate him, for the way he’s been making me feel the last few years, for the things he’s been saying tonight.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, Snow. Have you forgotten that I’m your biggest enemy?”</p><p>A weird laugh comes out of his mouth before he tries to kneel beside my bed. When he stands, his feet betray him, almost making him fall to the floor. Against my desire to hold him in my arms, I just stare.</p><p>“Is it ridiculous that I like you, then?”</p><p>
  <em> Fuck Snow. Fuck everything. Fuck me. </em>
</p><p>“You’re drunk, Snow. Stop talking shit and go to sleep.” He lets his head lay on my mattress, but his eyes keep looking for mine.</p><p>“I mean it, Baz. I like you. A lot. I’m in love with you, even if you’re a vampire.”</p><p>Even if these are all lies, I can’t help my heartbeat speeding. I hate him, but I love him more. He’s a fucking nightmare.</p><p>“Shut up, Simon.”</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>He’s got closer to me, so close that I can feel his drunk breath mixing with mine. I should repulse it, but it’s making me wanting to kiss him more.</p><p>Before I can realize it, I’m kissing him. His lips are rough and wild, making all messy. One of my hands get lost in his curls, and the other holds him close by the neck.</p><p>His tongue traces the shape of my bottom lip, asking for permission to get into my mouth. I concede it, because I’m a weak idiot who got seduced by the drunken words of Simon Snow.</p><p>It feels good, so good. </p><p>I break the kiss to catch some air, and his lips try to keep on mine.</p><p>“Well, Snow, you can go to sleep now.”</p><p>“You called me Simon.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t.”</p><p>Simon stays in his place, his hand still on my neck. His fingers gently touching my skin.</p><p><em> He’s not going to remember it at morning </em>, I repeat to myself. Whatever happens right now, will be forgotten. I’ll make him believe everything was a product of his imagination. </p><p>“Baz…”</p><p>“No.” I cut him off. His hand cups my cheek now, his touch burning my skin. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling.</p><p>“You didn’t even know what was I going to say!”</p><p>“It’s still a no. Just go to sleep, Snow.”</p><p>He nods, finally standing. I turn on my back, facing the wall again.</p><p>That’s when I feel him laying behind me, on <em> my </em>bed.</p><p>“Snow…”</p><p>“Hush, Baz. I’m sleeping.”</p><p>I turn back again. Clearly, he’s not sleeping. His eyes wide open are still looking at me.</p><p>“You’ll wake up in the morning, and you’re going to forget that something happened between us. Don’t be cruel at me and please go to your bed.”</p><p>He must notice the pain in my words, because he touches my cheek again. He leans into me, until our foreheads are together.</p><p>“I won’t forget anything, Baz. I promise. It’d be hard to forget the way your lips taste.”</p><p>Even if I want to believe him, I know I shouldn’t.</p><p>“Simon.”</p><p>“Let me stay here. In the morning, my feelings for you’d still be here. And so will be yours.”</p><p>By its own, my hand holds his face by his jaw. He misunderstands what I mean, and kisses me again. More slow this time, but with the same passion.</p><p>This will end very bad for me, but I still kiss him back.</p><p>We kiss for a really long time, until our lips feel swollen and tired.</p><p>“I like you too.” I confess. I’m still not sure if he will really remember this, but saying it takes off the weight on my shoulders. “I’ve been in love with you for a while.”</p><p>As an answer, I get another kiss. And many more after that one.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the morning, when I wake up, Simon is in my arms. His head is resting on my chest, his shiny blue eyes staring at me.</p><p>“Morning.” I tell him, in between a yawn.</p><p>Simon leaves a kiss on the bare skin of my shoulder, and then a second one in my neck.</p><p>“You believe me now, Baz?” His soft voice sends a chill trough my spine. </p><p>I hold his ching, making him look at me. His eyes get locked on my lips, before I kiss him again. I don’t give a shit about the morning breath.</p><p>At the morning light, with him still between my arms, I do. Simon Snow is in love with me too, and I believe in a chance for us.<em> I believe him.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>